Black Strings Carnival: The Last Song
Black Strings Carnival: The Last Song a.k.a. The Legend of Arcana is the second and final canonical game of The FEAST Saga series. It centers in the year 2016, where there's a new worldwide conflict in the name of "Program of Mother Diva: The World", made by supposedly Luxendria's Board of Directors and lead by the President, and so forth, but beneath all this is made by a very ancient and mysterious cult. Gameplay The gameplay is the same as the first. The Rhythm Sections must follow a series of commands, in the New 3DS, Vita and Wii U's Gamepad can use the touch pad for following the steps of the music, when also attacking too to fit the rhythm in some cases, quick time events during fights. There's some new mechanics however, in addition to the others in here, there are two variations, "Mecha Mode" and "Solo mode" in which you're playing with just the character and not the Mecha, however, using a new mechanic is added, named Cyber-Suit, is basically a mecha adapted to a human size, faster and quicker. The Mighty Attacks are special combos that can be achieved pressing a button during continuous times, a stronger variant is the Conclusion Attack, whose intention is ending the enemy or attack "with style". And also more boss battles, and there's seven path divided in seven phases, with one single and final ending path when the other seven were completed. And the paths will be harder and harder. This is the first game with side missions and secret bosses, the areas can be explored in full, except in some cases and bosses though. With some exclusive cutscenes. Story Two years after the events of the series, the Black Strings have been more famous, and since the defeat of two important forces and regaining his mother's trust, Blake had been thinking about surpassing his father's shadow, being a better performer himself. Sienna in the other hand is now declared as Blake's rival due to their conflicting visions about the world despite their relative joint. However, behind this there will be a war between the Reformed FEAST and Board of Directors, who even ascends to a global conflict basically those who supports FEAST versus the Board who declare war in all the world to gain enough sacrifices, those sacrifices are for a killing intent. However, there's a much more, grimy setting, the monsters that the heroes are killing, are in fact, undead souls of humans from another world, named Arcana. They're in the eye of the hurricane by their mysterious superiors, and the villains aren't really bad guys, this makes the moral relativism more notable. And continues the dark side of the Entertainment Industry plot of the previous game. There is a dark Cult that there was behind all the scenes, mostly named the White Void. Controlled by mysterious forces. Characters Returning Black Strings * Blake Snider (Blaze Platinum): The main male Protagonist and first hero of the story, the lead singer and guitarist of the band. He's 22 years old. * Zelda Grayson (Sheena Marvelous): Jonathan's Secretary and a member of the band being the Keyboardist. She's 26 years old. * Gavin Albain (Ace Saturn): A Famed Music teacher of Five Stars School and member of the band being the Drummer. He's 37 years old. * Rose Belladonna (Lita Dollz): Blake's girlfriend and the new bassist of the band. A friend of the people. She's 21 years old. FEAST * Sienna Travers: A girl with great capacity in fighting, Blake's Rival and secondary protagonist. She's 19 years old. * Jonathan Travers: A Bulky and handsome Detective, Zelda's boss and Sienna's big brother. He's 23 years old. * Captain Roger Masters: A member of FEAST and Ragnarök's workshop captain in chief, he's 30 years old. * Elizabeth "Ameth" Amador: A Fortune teller and the half sister of Martha, a FEAST staff member. She's 34 years old. * Sebastian von Stroheim: The new Boss of FEAST and limousine driver. He's 59 years old. * Mildred Albain: A teacher and a Scientist that joined FEAST after Sampson's demise. She's 27 years old. * Shawn Grayson: Zelda's younger brother and FEAST newest member. He's 24 years old. * Eliza Sampson: After the Death of her father and her imprisonment, she helps the heroes. She's 20 years old. * Lars Jagger: He joined FEAST after the events of the first game as an assistant director and actor. He's 23 years old. Others * Martha Snider-Hayes: The widow of Donovan and Blake's mother. She's 48 years old. * Aurelius Krüger: The former horseman of death now in a wheelchair, the only survivor of the four. He's 38 years old. * Mark Holley: A close ally of the heroes and bartender, he knows many hidden charms. He's 48 years old. * Lloyd Flynn: The younger brother of Ameth. He's in a coma. He's 29 years old. * Francine Travers: She is the mother of Sienna and Jonathan, but also Brent's wife. She is 46 years old. * Audrey Tereshkova, Ezio Carter and Violetta Kido: Sienna's friends in her class. They are 20, 21 and 19 years old respectively New Characters * Melody A songstress who has lost her memories of most of her life. She is connected with Reed, a demigod. And apparently is involved with a Cult. She's physically 30 years old, has blonde hair with green eyes. Heights 163 cm (5' 4"). * DJ Lethal Rebel/Tristan "Hiro" Cruz A very well known Disc Jockey in the music industry, who also works for the President of Luxendria, Will Krone. He's serious and strict, but has a human side, is the Vice President of the Board of Directors, likes basketball. Alice's Ex-boyfriend. He's 32 years old, Has Black hair and Brown eyes, Born in December 22. Heights 180 cm (5' 11"). * Liam Milford/Jazz Krone/Ciel Snyder Liam is a young woman who dresses like a boy because she happened to be raised like that by her parents, nobody except Rock knows her real identity, she is a happy girl who wants to become a comic/manga artist. She's 18 years old. Has blonde hair and dark red eyes, Born in October 20. Heights 155 cm (5' 1"). * Rock D. Snider An expert guitarist and solo singer, not to mention a veteran Mecha pilot, he is Blake's father and Martha's husband, Donovan who was believed dead. Tragic at his best and worst. Also wants to challenge Blake in a Concert Duel without interventions. He's 50 years old. Has Black hair and green eyes. Born in January 19. Heights 188 cm (6' 2"). * Alice von Stroheim She's Sebastian's daughter and the ex of Tristan Cruz aka Hiro. Zelda's school acquaintance. She also studies acting, and is a member of an Assassin Guild, she's known as "Reflect" by outsiders, however, she suffers from Loneliness, and Blake is her first friend in FEAST. She's 25 years old. Has strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes. Her birthday is August 12. Heights 173 cm (5' 8"). * President Wilhelm 'Will' Krone The president of Luxendria connected with the "Holy Family". He has some mysterious schemes such as "The Program of Prima Donna". He's a former friend of Gavin and Aurelius, and orders Jazz and Tristan to do the necessary, he has a reserved and cold personality who hides an ultimately haunted personality, He's 36 years old. Has white hair and purple eyes. Born in November 21. Heights 185 cm (6' 1"). * Shade Prism A super heroine in a big red and blue armor, she doesn't talk too much, when it talks, she's overprotective with certain people, especially the Snider family, and Blake, the man who she calls "Just a kid." which upsets him, has a personal Vendetta against the Government, she's arrogant but extremely caring, and is closest allies with Feast members. Heights 193 cm (6' 4"). * Adelard "Adel" Albain He's Gavin's younger brother and Mildred's cousin. He's a wrestler who's unseen in Part 1 but he often salutes his family a lot on his travels, he appears in Part 2 due to situation of extreme emergency which is related to Mildred. He's 31 years old, has brown hair and orange eyes. Born in September 30. Heights 186 cm (6' 1.3"). * Luke "Lucas" White He's a young man who is Sienna's best friend in the Academy, dresses in all white and is quite popular with the girls, however, he distrusts FEAST easily and has a rivalry with Blake in sorts, due to being very similar, perhaps. He's 22 years old. Born in May 24. Heights 174 cm (5' 8"). *Ophelia "Ofelia" White She's the older sister of Lucas and a experienced sports fanatic and gymnastics student. She is the Senior of Rose and apparently knows Eliza as well judging by her interactions. She is frank and a intelligent yet cheery. She is 26 years old. Born in September 23. Heights 175 cm (5' 9"). * Irma Sierra She's a rich girl of Latino descent. She is a straightforward, serious girl who is Lars' rival and is a repeat student a few times due to her laziness and demeanor in class, not for her decent grades. She has Ki Superpowers. She's 19 years old. Born in January 30. Heights 169 cm (5' 6"). * Reed Is a "demi-god", a God slayer who uses the power of rock to destroy its enemies, is not an angel nor a demon, but has a duality motif on his looks and aspect, black and white hair with red and blue eyes, has also a bat like black wing and a bird like white wing. He awaits to find a new and worthy succesor to end a mission, he wants to annihilate the Dio because of several calamities that made "in the long past.". His height is 188 cm (6' 2") and looks 35 years old physically. * Diva Machina, the Prima Donna The Sentient Super Robot that the Holy Family and the White Void Cult try to awake. She is regarded as a "goddess" due to the fact that it has the power to end the world as well, speaks Latin as her form of language and can transform in a Devilish Robot in her final form. Minor New characters * Ballerina: A Group of female dancers that they are part of the artistic energy. (Snow is the true final boss) * Nia Schwarz-Albain: Gavin's wife and Harmony's mother, a famed chemistry teacher. * Harmony Albain: Gavin and Nia's Daughter, two years old. * John Grayson: A senator and Zelda/Shawn's father. * Sabrina Holley-Grayson: Zelda/Shawn's mother and Mark's sister. * Rachel Hills: President's secretary. * Troy Smith: A member of the board. * Brent Lenoir: Francine's husband and foster father of Sienna and Jonathan, rumored to be Jonathan's biological father. * Anita S. Falcon: She's the captain of Schiel's army, a ruthless woman who enjoys fighting for her country. (Also playable.) * Cadenza (Cadence in Japan): Close ally of Melody and Reed, a very mysterious composer and conductor. (Also playable.) Spoiler Characters * Julius Caesar Aeron Francine's father and Melanie's husband, but also, the leader of the Cult of White Void. As well as the true antagonist of the series. He is a man who governs everything with an iron fist. He was possessed by an entity of light named Divine. His Height is 201 cm (6' 7") and is 35 years old at the time. * Melanie Scarlet Blood Francine's mother and Caesar's wife. She is a member of the Dark Tribe as well. She has a scythe and an eye patched due to her being born with powers on said eye. She is affiliated to Arche and has little regard of anything else. Her Height is 181 cm (5' 11") and is 30 years old at the time. * Mondo Kitsch, the Arcana Warrior of the World A powerful alien humanoid being from the World that the monsters belong. He has a effeminate yet gentlemanly personality but can be a very stoic combatant in a fight. He can summon a mech on his side. His height is 168 cm (5' 6") and is physically 21 years old. Phase Titles and Bosses The Phases are linear. Path 1 - Rock: The Legendary Rock Star # Starting the Show (Gigant - Type: Monster) # May be this a secret plan? (Fire Steel - Type: Dragon) # The Mightiest Giant around! (Titan Ogre - Type: Ogre) # Training with the Scientist (Mildred Albain and Rendez-Vous (Battle Suit)) # Possessed by?! (Shawn Grayson and Combat Glass X) # Calamity of Wrath (Calamity Wrath - Type: Gorilla) # The legendary Rocker has Returned! (Rock Snider and Sky Rider #1) Path 2 - Alice: The Assassin in Wonderland # The Assassin in Wonderland (Flying Invader - Type: Bird) # Revelations from the Deadly Light. (Flying Invader 2 - Type: Flying Dinosaur) # Ice head of Destruction (Iced Beast - Type: Yeti) # Road to the Imperial City! (Titanic Swine - Type: Boar) # Noise of the Dark. (Black Noise - Type: Bat) # The Soldier of Solitude -Part 1- (Jazz Milford and Death Fantasy #1 (Battle Suit)) # Sebastian's daughter: Alice. Alice von Stroheim and Crimson Velvet (Battle Suit) Path 3 - Adelard: The Super Wrestler # Insanity has advantages and disadvantages. (Monty Mouth - Type: Phoenix) # The Super Reverse Mole! (Green and Black - Type: Tortoise) # The Beast from the Chariot -Part 1- (Tristan Cruz and Chariot Beast #1 (Battle Suit)) # Melody, Can you remember?! (Xanadu - Type: Hybrid (With peacock wings) (Battle Suit)) # Cloning is Fun. (Mirror Mirror 1 - Type: Clone) # Mildred is in danger! Adel appears! (Mad Devil - Type: Controlled) # Facing your Insane brother... (Gavin Albain and Alto Striker Possessed.) Path 4 - Shade Prism and Irma Sierra: Grand Fighters # Grand Golem invades the Dark Town! (Golem Halberd - Type: Golem (Battle Suit)) # Rose's big Challenge (Lars Jagger) # The Machine of Discord (Ill Machina) # Mr. President Evil -Part 1- (Wilhelm Krone and Amadeus Phase 1) # Waking Up (Sienna Travers and Type-Cosmos Ragnarok 1) # Steel Running in the Road (Irma Sierra and Green Eagle) # Shade Prism, the Ruler of Temperance (Shade Prism Final) Path 5 - Jazz Milford: Soldier of Solitude # "Wilhelm Clone" (Mr. President - Type: Soldier) # Little Verde Bomb (Rainbow - Type: Chamaleon (Controlled by Roger) (Battle Suit)) # The Strength of Justice (Jonathan Travers and Golem Trident) # Mysterious Being in the Call (Angel's Voice - Type: Angelical) # Bravado (Saya - Type: Shadow) # Return of the Father (Rock Snider and Sky Rider #2 (Battle Suit) # The Soldier of Solitude Final (Jazz Milford and Death Fantasy Final) Path 6 - Tristan: Not a Hero # The Shadow Swordsman of Light (Terror Swordsman - Type: Swordsman) # The Wild Malachite (Malachite (Controlled by: ???)) # An old Enemy Returns (Eliza Sampson and Ultramarine) # Mr. President Evil -Part 2- (Wilhelm Krone and Amadeus Phase 2 (Battle Suit)) # Save the Princess! (Zelda Grayson and Beryl) # Dual Eyes (Eyes in the World (Battle Suit)) # The Beast from the Chariot Final (DJ Lethal Rebel and Chariot Beast Final - Last End) Path 7 - Wilhelm: President Evil # Genesis Overdrive (Elephant Trill - Type: White Line) # White Line (Blanc Queen - Type: Weiss Wing (Battle Suit)) # Early Monster is Back! (Gigant II - Type: Monster #2 and Anita Falcon w/ Razor) # A case of Darkness... ("Black" Rose Belladonna and Ruby (Battle Suit)) # Final Encounter with Rock and Sienna (Rock Snider and Sky Rider and Sienna and Type-Z Ragnarok Final) # Reed, the Demigod of Light and Darkness (Reed) # Mr. President Evil Final (Wilhelm Krone and Amadeus Final - Last End Cross) Path 8 - The Last # A Last... (Black Rose and The Ruby) # Can you feel? (Blake and Type-Chaos Ragnarok) # The Prima Donna (Diva Machina) # Travelling to the past (Melanie Blood and Death Scythe) # White Void (Julius Caesar Aeron and White Void) # The End of the World (Ballerina) Mechs and Cyber Suits * Sienna: Type-Cosmos Ragnarök/Valkyrie * Blake: Type-Chaos Ragnarök/Platinum Cross. * Mildred: Rendez-Vous Mega/Crimson Diamonds. * Nathan: Golem Trident Ultimate/Arma Spades. * Alice: Crimson Velvet/Crimson Velvet Knight * Shawn: Combat Glass/Combat Glass X. * Jazz: Death Fantasy (Both named)/Last End (Boss) * Tristan: Chariot Beast (Both named)/Last End (Boss) * Shade Prism: Herself as only Cyber Suit. * Wilhelm: Amadeus (Both named)/Last End X (Boss) * Zelda: The Beryl (Both named) * Gavin: Alto Strker (Both named) * Eliza: Ultramarine/Meister Hearts. * Rock: Sky Rider/Chevalier Clubs. * Ameth: Verde Pump: Do-Re-Mi. (Only Mech) * Roger: Verde Bomb Ultra. (Only Mech) * Rose: The Ruby. (Both named) * Lars: Tiger's Eye * Irma: Green Eagle * Reed: Itself * Unlockable Mecha: Malachite, Razor Anita Custom, Emperor's Trance/Silver Emperor, Golden Teeth, Type-Y Ragnarök, Type-Z Ragnarök, Type-X Ragnarök, Valkyrie Ragnarök. Rank System It follows the five-star system of the previous game, but now with a twist. It adds a Perfect Bonus if you have the 5 stars. And a punishment bonus if you have the 1 star with severe damage. Trivia and Facts * The main colors of the Game are Red and White, Blue and Black, reflecting the Mech colors, Cosmos and Chaos. * This Sequel occurs in 2016. * The story is a lot more darker than Part 1, although there's some humorous moments, the majority of the theme is still retained. * Blake is now a music student after dropping his art career. * Ron Sampson doesn't appear for story reasons. * FEAST Dropped its "Record Label" insignia in favor of being a "Rebel Organization", lead by Sebastian, Ameth and Roger. * The narrator is still in English during battle scenes, now the narrators talks any language localized. * In the case of the enemy Mecha involved, 75% of them will talk a different language to match the mysticism of the game. * Jazz is inspired on Bridget from Guilty Gear Series, but unlike Bridget, Jazz is a Child Soldier. * Tristan, Irma, Ofelia, Cadenza and Alice were Last Minute Additions, since the Writer wanted a Four Bad-Guys Ensemble (Joining Jazz and Will, when Rock is not-so much united to them.). Where as Alice has an important plot point explored into the game, her loneliness, Irma was included as Lars' rival, Ofelia and Cadenza were included. * In the Party mode, some of the mechs will be locked due to their being bosses or de-powered. Such as The World, Angelus, Diva, etc. * Unlike in the first game were the soundtrack was just limited to rock and metal, the second game aside of these two genres will cover orchestral, classical music, jazz, lounge, etc. * The main plot of the game also involves: Gods vs. Humans, albeit very subtle. ** The list of what changed in comparison during the retcon: *** The base story stays the same. *** Ophelia’s character deleted completely *** Only Rose joins the Band, While Sienna, Mildred, Shawn, Jonathan, Martha, Francine and Lars Join FEAST. *** Irma Sierra, Ophelia “Ofelia” White were added to the second game. *** Possessed characters are now because of White Void and not the Board of Directors. *** Ballerina is the final boss instead of Mondo, who observes the events. The result is the same, the “heroes” still lose. *** Genesis due to retcon doesn’t appear, her debut will be on Mystery of the Galia Kingdom. *** Cadenza's origins and past history changed, but her current history remains the same. Her full name is Cadenza Alicia Belladonna (Born: Cadenza Alicia Snider), being instead of the dark side and/or daughter of Sienna, she is daughter of Blake and Rose, derived from the original Alicia. *** Lucas White joins Sienna’s group. *** In the other hand Harmony Albain and Leonard Travers remain the same. The other being born in late 2017. *** Eliza’s sentence is at least five years, same as Aurelius. Instead of the ten-year sentence. *** The character of Rock Donovan Snider was originally planned for being an identical character, but was eventually changed to being alive. *** Melody’s story is coherent and makes sense. *** Brent is Jonathan’s father in the canon. *** The Time travelling is reduced to three episodes in the special Path. *** Jazz Chapter: WONDERLAND remains similar. Category:PS4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PC Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Xbox One Games